Sakura's Nightmare
by Toamo
Summary: Sakura grows up kind of sheltered, and not knowing what kink is. She starts to date Naruto, falling in love with him, and get so sick she falls asleep and has a kinky nightmare about her sister, and Itachi. Rated M for smut, and language.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or the characters. Just this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

My life when I was little, or growing up was not very pretty. I still remember when I was brought to this village by a stranger. I was pretty young, but not a baby when it happened. Some rogue group of ninja had destroyed my little water village. My family had all been murdered, and this strange person who kept their identity hidden approached me. There was chaos everywhere, and people were crying out in pain. Their eyes sparkled when they saw me, and they lifted me up. Carrying me out of the damage, and taking me to a leaf village. I was adopted by a married couple who cannot conceive children of their own. Me, and another it seemed. She was bigger than me, paler than me, and had long silky black hair with moon colored milky eyes. Hinata.

This was my family. The other children of the village didn't like me very much at first, and I remained very distant from my foster family. I already had a loving family, and a place where I belonged. I wasn't this village, or that foster family. I just needed… MY family. I never interacted with little Hinata. I just left her be, and she seemed to be okay with that. Being raised in the clan Hyuga was stressful, and they had a hard time getting me to conform to their ways. I ran away a lot. A nice man named Kakashi often found me, fed me tea and chicken, and brought me home. My foster family were not always kind people.

As I grew up though I found an escape from my family. The ninja academy. I was going to become a ninja, get a job, and move out as soon as I could. Escape this family, and this village. But growing up was always so far away. I would spend hours just drifting away fantasizing what my life as an adult would be like. My foster father came down on me one night for embarrassing him in front of his guests. I was to be punished later that night, however he was not going to find me in my bedroom when that time came. I was already in my room packing a bag, and this time I won't come back with the handsome Kakashi.

"But Husband she is just a child"! "That brat will learn her place as a Hyuga"! "Ah"~! I heard my foster mother scream, and then a loud thud against the walls in the hallway that connects all the royal rooms. Then silence followed the house. With fear clutching my chest I finished packing my bag, and opened up the little secret door I had made for just such an occasion. Crawling through the dusty tight dark space, I began to picture my parents' faces. What if they survived the attack of our village? I was sniffling now. "Hush little baby don't you cry. This here big Mama's got all the love just for you", my mom would sing to me as she swaddled me in her arms. I wiped the tears away as I kept crawling. Then, as I kept imagining my family, and remembering what life with them was like I eventually made it outside on house grounds. I was in the garden.

The trees were tall, and filled with many lush plants. The moon was high in the sky, and I could hear my foster father screaming in rage. He must have found me missing from my room again. This means that the guards and servants will be looking for me soon now. ...Crap! My feet hurrying underneath me now, and I was running as fast I could make myself go. Breathing was difficult, but this had to be done. I cannot stay here any longer! I was still crying some. Branches scraped my little porcelain face some as I ran past plants full of life.

I was picturing my cruel foster father sitting in his study. Just staring out his window, and watching his servants scatter like sheep. I pictured the perverse malice in his eyes as he did. His little pupils following the scurrying movement of frantic little people who know their demise if they do not do as they have been demanded. "Hey I think I saw something moving over there". Oh no! I rolled into a little ball, and hid inside a thick bush. Clamping a hand over my mouth, I watched as a couple of guardmen were walking nearer, and nearer to the bush that I was hiding in. "Nah, man you were seeing things", said one guard as he hit his partner upside the head. "Keep your eyes open, and do your job. We keep getting fired because, of lazy bones as yourself", "and just who the hell are you calling lazy"? The other guy shouted. "Alright keep your lazy soup cooler down. Don't let Mr. Hyuga catch you make such a fuss", sushed the guard. Sure kept them quiet for a while too.

I rolled out from under the bush, brushed off the webbing and bugs, and then started to sneak my way into the forest. I had finally made it where the garden ended, and hit the fence between the forest and my foster family's land. They won't make a Hyuga out of me…. I began to climb the fence. "You cannot own me", I grumbled at the house, at my family, and to the whole clan as I made it up and over the fence. My feet met the Earth beneath me with a shaky thud.

Looking around me I was now totally surrounded by nature. Away from my imprisonment, and free. For now anyway. It won't stay that way if I don't get going. With my small feet moving once again I was off into the shrouds of night. I didn't stop this time until I was a good 12 hours away from the hyuga clan. I stopped only long enough to take a drink of my water that I had brought with me. "Take me with you", said a soft voice. I froze with fear. "Who's out there"? "It is me", said this small girly voice. "Oh, Hinata", I said with relief. Oh no! I looked back behind as if I would be able to see the house grounds. With both of us gone our foster father is sure to be in one uproar. "Let's go"! I said taking her hand, and running off further into the forest around us.

We were sitting huddled together in the cold now. Hinata couldn't go on any further for the night. I had brought warm jammies, clothes, deodorant, and some bedding in my bag, but I didn't pack any food. I was definitely regretting that decision now. "Hey, Sakura look what I brought", said Hinata shaking and reaching into her own little bag on her back. "What's that"? I asked as I waited. She pulled out some dry foods, and smiled at me. "Hina….", I said flattered that she was trying to help. "We would need a fire to warm water up to a boil, and a vase that is heat safe to hold the water", I told her. She scrunched her face up, and pouted a bit. I kind of smiled. I never realized how cute and admirable she was. I guess I was too busy hiding from everyone to notice.

"Here", I said after looking around a bit. "Ew"! Hinata turned her nose up at the food in my hands. "It is food. Eat it", I told her with a very nurturing tone. I put some of the nuts, berries, and leaves into her hands. "It will give you strength", I added. She very hesitantly did as she was advised. She didn't much like it, but she knew that she needed it. "Thank you Sakura", she said to me gratefully. "You're welcome", I told her handing her a blanket and pillow to sleep on for the night. "We also need rest", I told her as I set up my bed beside her. "We will keep heading north in the morning", I said with a yawn. Sleep shortly befell us both.

With the sun streaming its light down through the trees onto and around us, we both awoke early the next morning. "Oh, my god", said Hinata slowly with fear and dread. "What"? I asked with a casual yawn as I stretched my stiff body. "I cannot believe I have run away with you, and disobeyed Father". "Are you serious right now Hinata"? I asked her. She just nodded her head at me slowly. "He will be so furious, and I don't like being punished. Unlike you I happen to like being obedient, and adored". "Well you're not adored. You're a misfit in both societies", I snapped at her. She just held her tongue, and crossed her arms. "I am going home now Sakura. The game is over. I am telling him where you are", she said standing and brushing herself off. "No you are not", "and just how are you going to stop me"? "I will kidnap you if I have to", I told her. Then Hinata got this strange look in her eyes. "Okay, if I am your prisoner, then I cannot get in trouble when we are found and brought home", she said. "Are you only afraid of the punishment we will have"? I asked her feeling my annoyance and frustration build in my angry and puffy voice as I looked down on her. She nodded her head again, and I could see that she felt bad enough as it was. "Fine. Be their little dolly. I am going home". "Wait… home? But home is back that way. Sakura wait"! She said grabbing at my hand. "Hey!", I snapped a bit. "I am going to go potty, do you mind"? I said with a bit of a snarl. Hinata's eyes grew dark with pain and anger as she huffed and went back to our beds.

"I am sorry about earlier", I said when I arrived back. "I was more scared than angry. I can't have you return home when you already started to leave with me, and know where I am going. I need to know if…", I stopped what I was saying. I looked at her face, into her eyes. What if she couldn't keep a secret? "What"? She asked me. "Never mind", I told her defeatedly looking away. "No. Please tell me"? "I won't tell anyone", she said. "I won't honest. Just share it with me", she continued to beg. "Alright fine", I said. She smiled, and sat upright to listen to me. "I need to find out if my real parents are alive or not". "You're real folks? I thought they were dead? Or left you. You know, being an orphan and all", she said looking as sad as I felt. She must have been thinking of her own situation, and her own parents. "I am sorry Hinata", I said not able to look at her yet. "My village was being attacked by a rogue group of ninjas, and a strange man saved me. He took me away from my village and parents, and brought me here to this village. I was put into the foster system here, and ended being adopted by your folks. The infertile Hyuga". "In…fer….tile"? "Sorry. It means that that our foster Mother does not have inside her what women need to get pregnant and have babies", I explained. "That is very sad", said Hinata shaking her head. "For a man who can't have kids of his own, why does he keep adopting girls, and treating us like we are his curse"? "Because HE didn't adopt us Sakura". I turned and gave her funny look. "Mrs. Hyuga did". She wanted us? I felt a new pain in my chest, like a needle to my heart. "Let's keep going", I told her as I started to put our bedding away so we head north to where my village should be.

We traveled on like this for about three days. Hinata was growing home sick, and very scared. She had never been away from home before, and had no idea what would be left of our lives in the leaf village now that we have so terribly disobeyed Father. I can't really blame her. I was a little scared myself, of what would be left when we returned. We had made quite a bit of progress between our destination, and where he had left from. I was a little proud of myself, and also a little confused. Did Kakashi not care enough about me anymore to keep chasing after me when I left home? These thoughts did make me feel very good inside. "What's wrong"? Asked Hinata. "Oh"~! I said shaking my head feeling embarrassed that she caught a look of feeling while I thought about that. She let it go, and we ate more berries and leaves. We weren't feeling hungry anymore, and kept pushing forward through the forest.

Another couple of days into our journey we had come to a secluded area of water at the end of a water fall. "This is a really pretty area", Hinata said as we stopped. "Well do you want to practice and take a break"? I asked her as I set my bag down. She seemed to get pretty excited about this as she set her bag down too. "Combat, elements, or healing"? I asked curious about which she would maybe be in the mood for. She chose elements. We both sat down by the pool of water, and inhaled deeply. Focusing on out chakaras, and then together we were practicing the motions. Fluid, and lax. We practiced form and pose for a good while, and then continued on the path before us. "Will we be there soon"? "I hope so", I told her.

"Look Hinata! It is the place of my birth! I am home"! I jumped doing a little dance as I burst forward. "Mom! Dad!", I said loudly as I ran into the empty village. Buildings were still torn down, and some of them had been burnt. No one came to the call of my voice. "Anyone"? I asked as my chest rose and burned, and my face felt heavy. Tears swelled up into my face, and trickled down my cheeks slowly. "Please", I cried as I walked around. I went through some of the buildings. Well what was left of them that is. Then… There was a scene I could never be prepared for. There were rotting fleshy remains of people! I screamed, and Hinata came rushing in. She heaved, held her breath, and then cried with me.

I had felt the arms of someone wrap around me. "Hey"! I yelled with my eyes closed and hitting the back of the person that was holding me. "Let me go"! I said still crying heavily. "Sakura", said Hinata calmly. I wouldn't listen though as I continued to take my fists and throw them into this person's chest. "Sakura, it is okay", said the soft, deep, and soothing voice as it embraced me and cooed at me until I stopped crying. Sniffling I looked at him. "Oh, Kakashi"~! I began to cry a bit more. "You should never have seen this", he said to us. "I am sorry for your loss", he said before I jerked my head back and asked, "Were there no survivors"? He shook his head, and the pain that I felt in my chest just exploded as I fainted.

That was just one of many moments I shared with Hinata. My best friend, and my sister.

We ended being lead home by Kakashi. Our father was indeed very furious with us, and punished his harshly for months. In secret Hinata and I would train our chakras, and practice for the academy entrance exams. We both wanted to become ninjas, and escape from the family. I was a little softer on my mother now. She wanted me, fought for me, and did love me. She was a Hyuga, and I began to actually learn the ways of the clan. It was a few years later that we took the ninja academy entrance exams.

I failed the first time, and Hinata went in right away. I had failed the written exams, but passed the chakra and combat parts of the exams with flying colors. However you have to pass all exams to make into the academy. Father did not approve of Hinata becoming a ninja, and began to go out of his way to put her down more while I continued my studies in private. I passed the next time about a year later.

As the new kid in the group at school a few of the popular girls were talking to me, and showing me around. It felt kind of nice to be accepted, and to feel like part of the majority group. There was a girl there at school who was very beautiful. She had long blond hair pulled back into a pony, and her name was Ino. She was not one of the popular girls, however the popular crowd liked her. Too bad she wouldn't be a part of them, and I was very glad that they were considering me. "Hey Sakura, come here"! Said one of them. I turned to see a short messy blonde haired boy. "Yes"? "My name is Naruto and I think that you are very pretty". I blushed as my brain just froze. Oh god. What should I do? I giggled, and fled the scene is what I did. The other kids teased him. "Haha~! Naruto. So much of a loser not even the new girl wants anything to do with you", was just one of the least mean things they would say to him. I thought it was kind of funny, that was until I saw the levels of hurt on his face.

I spent days trying to let the popular crowd accept me. I started to wear makeup, I wore a little summer dress with black shorts under it, and stayed away from all the misfits they deemed unworthy. For the most part I didn't even think about it either. It just felt so good to be accepted by them, or at least considered. It was a sort of rush and high. I began to pick the lesser kids with them, and it kind of felt good. I would go home at the end of the day feeling guilty for the things I had done, and started to guess what I was doing. This was not what I wanted. Nor was I who I wanted to be. What had I done? I was hurting people, and for what? Just to fit in? I was so done….. They could kiss my little white ass.

I was not prepared for what would happen the next day. The things that would happen which would again bring me to Hinata. The things that would lead to our bond growing, and us becoming friends.

I had spent a lot of hours sitting behind desk writing, reading, doing math, and learning about chakra. I ate some mashed potatoes with gravy and shredded meat, some salad, and two glasses of water for lunch. Lunch break didn't seem to do anything for me. I just sort of watched everyone else having fun this time. One of the popular girls looked my way, and then started to whisper to the rest of the popular kids, and then they all looked at me and laughed. Turns out that one of the girls shared a deep secret, and turned it into a lie about me, and I just became an outcast laughed at by everyone in the room. I couldn't take it, and ran away from them. I went into the changing room by the training arena. I crawled up on top of the lockers, and just closed my eyes.

I don't know how much time had passed when the door to the girl's changing room burst open. The whole room was now erect to the echoes of hysterical sobbing. Oh great. Someone was hiding in the same room as me, and making noise. If you're going to be here the least you could do was respect the quiet. However the crying didn't stop, it got worse. Dear god it was kind of annoying. What could have happened to this person that was so bad anyway? Whatever, if I just remain still and unseen they will go away, and I will once again have my peace. Not my problem.

The crying persisted, and the emotions behind it grew more and more intense with pain as each ten seconds would pass. Instead of feeling annoyed and angry I began to feel bad for them. I picked up my head and looked down. Oh my God…. Hinata!? "Hinata"? I asked with the astonishment that I felt. "Who-wh-who's there"? She asked through her tears. Dear God, poor little Hina. I climbed down the lockers as fast as I could. "oh… Sakura"? she asked just as confused to see me as I was to see her in this room.

"Hinata … What is wrong"? "I… ich…. Ih… I… They…. They… And then", she was crying so had and so much that I could not make out anything she was saying. "Hina, Hinata I really need you to calm down sweetie. I cannot understand a thing that you are saying, and I want hear you out. I want to know what happened", I told her sitting next to her and regretting that I ever rejected her for the sake of being popular. "Oh", she sighed, "Oh-okay", she said sobbing and biting on her lower lip. She was actively trying to calm herself down. There you go, focus on your center chakra. "I know", she said a lot more clearly as she sniffled and wiped her face.

A couple of kids from the popular crowd had grabbed her, pushed her into a small room, locked the door, and hard core made fun of her. Because of your family, her being blind, and for being an orphan. The main person who was among them in her description of names was Sasuke. I filled with a terribly dangerous rage as she was telling what they said and did. "I need you to do me a favor okay"? She nodded her head as she cried softly. "What"? "I need you run to Mom and Dad, and tell them exactly what had happened as you told me". She nodded her head, but then hesitated. "What about the rest of the school day"? "I don't really see how they could be mad with what has happened", I told her. She nodded her head, picked herself up, and left to go tell them. I would have gone home with her, but there was something else that I needed to do first.

We were all in the training arena on our last break before chakra training, and I saw some of the popular kids just having a good 'ol time. I marched right on over to them and got in Sasuke's face. "We need to talk", I said to him. "What"? Sasuke said looking at me dully as if he had done nothing all day. "Come here, into the center of the arena", I told him. "Are you challenging me"? "Yes. I am". "Very well I accept. And you can't cry when I win", he said to me with a smile to his face.

We took our stances, and then started the fight. I threw the first punch, and it went straight into the side of his pretty little sexy face. He glared at me and punched me right in my gut. I fell forward onto my knees coughing. I had never been hit before, but I was not about to give up. I got back up onto my feet, and I kept fighting him. We threw punches, and kicked a little at each other. I was slowly moving him to the wall. There I punched him in his face, followed it up by kneeing him as hard as I could into his stomach, and the pinned him against the wall. "You will NEVER hurt my sister Hinata again", I growled into his ear. He shrinked back, gave in, and just shoved me away from him. "Just leave me alone you freak", he yelled at me. Everyone else was just staring in bewilderment. I don't think that any of them knew what to do.

When I got home Mother and Father were fighting. "Hello Mother, Father, I have come home from school", I said to them. "You will meet your father in his study as soon as you put her belongings away and have a glass of water", she said to me with a look of worry on her face. "Mother… did… did he get mad at Hinata when she did nothing wrong"? "That is none of my business sweetie", she said softly with a certain look on her face that I couldn't read. She kissed me on my forehead and sent me off to my room. When I had changed out of my clothes and into the clan girl's gown, I brushed my hair, took my makeup off, and drank that cup of water before heading up to Dad's study.

I got the door, and knocked. "Who is it"? "It is I father, Sakura. May I enter please"? "Enter". I walked into his study, closed the door behind me, and stood in the center of the room looking at him. "You summoned me Father"? "Yes, your sister came home early, and told me what had happened to her at school today. She also informed me that it was you who had suggested she left school early to come to us"… He paused, and I waited. I had learned my lesson about talking when it wasn't my turn to speak. Thinking about it made my back stink from remembering the lashings I had received. "Yes. I have faith that you would do something about it; for I also believe that-", "I don't care what you believe. What you did was not proper, and you brought embarrassment to our home"! He began to yell, and even though I was full of fear, I remained calm about it. "I am sorry Father. I was not trying to bring upon the family shame", "No. You didn't. You never do. I am trying to be better to you girls, but you make it so difficult". "Father what did we do wrong"? "Instead of either just dealing with it and moving on, or confronting her problem she ran away, and not only did she run away, but she went straight to her parents of power both smart and cowardly", she said to me. I waited. "I don't' know whether to punish you two, or leave you alone for this one. Do NOT let it happen again", he said to me. "Yes Father", I told him bowing and leaving the room.

"Are you okay"? My mother and Hinata asked me when I returned from the room. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really know", I admitted to them. "Are we in trouble"? Asked Hinata. "No, we aren't trouble. At least not that I was made aware of". Hinata nodded her head as our Mother patted our shoulders. "This is the pain of being part of the family. I am only sorry that your family is not all understanding and loving. I do not apologize for choosing you beautiful wonderful girls as my children", said our mother kissing our heads, and sending us off to do our homework in the gardens.

That was the first moment of my being there for Hinata, and our friendship. From there we began to spend more and more time together. Until we became inseparable.

The next years that followed were all spent focused on studying and becoming a better ninja with my sister. We worked hard together, got made fun of together, had each other's backs, and took down challenges together. Neither of us dated as we grew up. We had a few dates, and crushes. But nothing serious yet. Then we finally reached adulthood, and were fully developed with our first jobs in the village.

I woke up, put on my sun dress with shorts underneath, stopped wearing makeup, and pulled my hair back into a pony. Then I clipped my little pack on my waist, and headed out for work. I was very pleased to be a cooking-nin. My sister Hinata had the honor to be a healing-nin. She was already at work, healing some of the hunting-nin and courier-nin. I liked going to the shop, and cooking ramen for other people. About two months into working, Hinata and I put out forces together to buy our own little house together off of the Hyuga clan property. We paid to have the house split, and add in a bathroom on my side. This way we had a duplex, and we owned it. We definitely proud of ourselves.

While I was at work Naruto stopped at the shop, and he ordered some chicken ramen with an egg, and side of teriyaki chicken over a little rice. I was happy to cook that for him in the back of the restaurant. He was slurping away happily at his ramen, and groaning in delight when he noticed me working in the back. "Sakura? Is that you"? "Yes", I said as I stirred ramen, and made chicken. "Order up"! I called out to the shop owner who would take it and serve another customer. "You're just as beautiful as I remember you", Naruto said thinking to himself out loud again. I could feel my entire face turning deep red. "Hey, Hey Sakura. You. In the back. Chef. Will you have a drink with me later tonight"? "What"? Was he really asking me out? "Will you a drink with me later tonight"? I hesitated to answer him. He was so handsome, and outgoing, and he knows like everyone in the whole village, why would he want to date me? "Oh, I don't know….", I told him now thinking that he was maybe just joking. "Oh… Okay… Are you sure"? He asked looking up at me from his ramen bowl. "Yes", I said with a smile on my face, and feeling my heart race. "Oh…", he frowned. "I mean yes, as in I would like to have a drink with you after work". He smiled, and ate the rest of his food rather quickly. "I will meet you at water fall in the forest. I will have everything we will need", he said before leaving a tip, and going on his way.

I took my little pack off, and hung it up in the living room. I locked the door behind me. I let my hair down, and brushed it out of tangles. Then brushed my teeth, and drank two glasses of water. Then I settled onto the couch in the living room, and pulled out my journal where I was recording Naruto asking me out. I don't think Hinata was going to be coming home anytime soon. She worked over time a lot at the medic center in the west district. I drank another glass of water, and then froze as I stared at the clock. What was I going to wear? What will he think of me? How should I act? Does he… LIKE me? Oh god…. What do I do?

I didn't put on any makeup, I put on a red velvet dress that was very form fitting, and had a slit up the side of one leg. Clean up to my hip. I put on matching red heels, and considered wearing some red or black lipstick, but decided against it. I brush my hair, pulled up into a sexy messy bun, and then had an after thought… sex. Oh God… what if he wanted to…. You know. I blushed red all over my face and smiled. I took off my microfiber bikini panties, and slipped into a lacey thong. It felt slipping into my ass crack, but that was okay. I would get used to soon enough. What if he sees me like this, and thinks that I am a slut? I took in a breath, and then hopped onto the train to the edge of town. Once I got off the bus, I took off my heels, and I walked the rest of the way to our meeting spot.

Naruto turned, and his entire face lit up as he his eyes engulfed my figure. "Wow Sakura. You look stunning, and very beautiful". "Thank you", I told him with a smile and doing a little bit of a twirl for him. Making sure that the slit in my dress showed a little bit more. "Careful, wouldn't want your underwear or privates to show", he said with genuine concern as I did my twirl. "Oh", I stopped dead in my tracks and looked nervously at my feet. "Sorry". "Oh no, you don't understand. Trust me I liked it", he said with a smile as he stepped closer to me, and he took my hand. "Did I ever tell you that you're pretty"? I thought back to my first day of school when we were teenagers. "Yes, actually you have", "Oh well, Sakura you're really pretty". I giggled and I blushed. "I want to get to know you more Sakura. Will you have dinner with me, and talk to me"? I nodded my head, and let him help me sit down in the grass by the pool at the end of the water fall.

He pulled out some dishes, and put out the food. There was orange chicken, rice, sweet pork, low mein, green beans, salad, a sweet roll for dessert, tea, and water. I put half of my plate to be sweet pork, rice, low mein, orange chicken, and the other half to be salad. I started with a glass of tea.

"So Sakura, I know that our past isn't really something to be talking about, but will you tell something that no one else knows"? I swallowed, and had something hit my mind as soon as he had asked me. "I have been intimate and romantic with one person", I told him. "Oh? May I ask who"? "Ino"? I said rubbing my arm, and feeling scared that he would no longer want to talk to me. "Oh, Ino? Okay", he said. "Well I have been another as well. Tenten", he added. "But I have never been intimate with anyone. I uh…", now it was his turn to get red. "I have never been kissed. Nor have I ever kissed another before". "Oh you have not"? He blushed a little more. "No. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact I kinda like that you have not". "Really? Why"? "Well, I uh….", I didn't want to tell him. "I kind of would like to be the one to give you your first kiss after knowing that"? He smiled, and took a drink. I tipped back my cup, and took a rank also. We spent another two hours just talking to each other, and getting to know one another. It was starting to get dark now, and we both would need to head back. "It was really nice seeing you tonight Naruto", I told him. "You too. May I walk you to the village"? I nodded my head, and gave him my hand. His hand was so warm, and he was so kind. I wondered if we could date, and what kind of couple we would be if we did.

I was at home again, and I wondered if Hinata would be home yet. I walk across my half of the house over to the kitchen where it connected to her side. "Oh, Ah, Yes, Yes! Right there! Oh YEAH"~! I heard loud moaning, and thumping. …. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth, and slowly opened the door a little bit. I couldn't control myself.

"Say it"! He growled. Hinata hesitated as – was she wearing a collar!? What was Sasuke doing to her? I opened the door just a little bit more, and found Kaskashi there watching it all! Sasuke took all of Hinata's clothes off slowly, and had her bound against the wall in the back of her living room. I found myself very aroused watching whatever it was that they were doing. "I want your cock Master"! Hinata called out eyeing his body. I gotta admit I kind of was too. He was toned without being ripped. He raked his hands down her chest and slapped her breasts. They were red and swollen with pain as wax had already dripped on her body. I closed the door, and went to bed early that night.

The next morning was a weekend, and I woke up with the sight of my sister last night stuck in my head. I got up, yawned, stretched, and went to the bathroom. There I got ready for the day, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Hinata knocked on my door, and she came into the kitchen too. "Morning", she said. "Why are you with Sasuke after everything he has done to you"? Damn it… Way to go Sakura. I wasn't supposed to bring that up. "What"? "I saw you last night". "What"? Hinata's eyes flashed opened in shock as her entire body turned red with embarrassment.

"Well don't feel bad. I … Uh was no better because I kinda might have hung out to watch for a bit….", Hinata was silent and didn't know what to say for awhile. "What was that"? "It was kink", she said to me. "Don't tell me you don't what that is. We have a whole secret community built around it". "Really"? "I need to go see Naruto, and tell him that I can't see him tonight", I said rushing to the stairs. "Wait, you have been seeing Naruto? I thought he annoyed you"? she said throwing that accusation tone right back at me. "Yeah I kinda went on a first date with him last night after work", "Well well well. Look who isn't so different from her sister", she said to me. I just laughed with her, and he ate a small breakfast together in my kitchen. We shared an apple, and banana, and each had a glass of juice. "Say… Hinata could you teach… me about this kink sometime"? "Sure. I can asked some others to help when you know a little too", she said to me. "Thanks", I said. She nodded her head, and then we both went out separate ways for the day.

I was pacing around the house thinking about seeing Naruto, and kink with him. I was seeing me as my sister, and him as Sasuke, and was aroused all day. It was driving me nuts. But Naruto was not about to move that fast. Based off of the talk we had last night he is does seem like one to move fast. I think he would want to move slow, but I am so horny…. My chest was tight. Torn between doing something secret and bad, and waiting it out, not doing anything… No. I want… Naruto. I can't bring myself to ruin that now by trying to meet someone who can teach me about kink. But I couldn't stop thinking about it either. I know, it is something I could bring up at dinner, and then see how Naruto fairs with it.

"Hey there Naruto"~! I said to him meeting him at our spot by the water fall. His face lit up, just as it had on our first night, and it filled my chest with excitement. I wanted to lean up on the tips of my toes, and kiss his lips. To feel them against mine, but I couldn't. I refrained. We sat down in the grass, he called me pretty, and we ate dinner. "Do you know what knink is", I asked him as I sipped on some water. He kind of choked on his for a second. "That's is gross. It is very disrespectful to your partner, and degrading to the both of them involved", he went off explaining the seven different reasons he doesn't think he would like kink all based around his respect and value for women. I was honestly a little disappointed, but I was relieved to at least know how he felt about it. When he asked me how I felt about it, I of course agreed with him.

Even though he doesn't think he would like kink, and might not be willing to try it; I was still left in the village at the end of our date feeling excited, desired, and happy. When I got home, I could faintly hear my sister from the other side of the house, and instead of being curious about it I just left it alone this time. I stripped down to my panties, and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

Hinata was wearing lace, and her hair pulled back. She wore her collar, and called me kitty. "Here Kitty", She said rolling her tongue. She looked so arousingly sexy, and then there was Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was off on his side of the room taming my sister, and breaking her in as his new slave; and then there was Kakshi who was just staring at me. I had no idea what was going on. Then Kakashi was on top of me, scratching my back; penetrating me with his hard big cock, and nipping my neck. I purred, kneaded his shoulders, and buried my face into his neck while he made hot love to me.

I woke up from the dream in a confused sweat. "Holy crap", I panted as I stared at the wall of my bedroom. My legs were a little shaky, and my vagina ached as if something had actually happened. I went to the bathroom, got ready for the day, and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. This time I went over to Hinata's kitchen.

"Good morning", I said to her. She smiled and stretched all perky and happy. "Morning sis. How was your night"? "You know… You were there. And I feel…. Dirty now", I told her feeling bad. "How do I tell Naruto about what we all did last night when I got home from my date with him"? Hinata's face knotted up with confusion as she asked me point blank, "What are you talking about? It was just me, Sasuke, and Kakashi last night at my place like usual", she said to me. "We all meet for a kink session twice a week", she explained to me. "Oh… Well then what about… what happened to me"? "Did you have a kink dream about us"? I nodded my head in shame. "Awww… that is so cute, and I am kind of flattered", she said to me. "Eventually you just need to get laid hun", she admitted to me. "Yeah. I… I want it to be Naruto", I told her. "Your first man"? She mused and teased. I blushed, and left. I spent my day browsing the gardens of my clan. It was my only place of solice growing up. It allowed me to clear my head.

"Hey Naruto", I said as we sat down to have dinner. We continued to talk, and bond with each other. I really did like Naruto. He was so sweet, caring, passionate, driven, faithful, loyal, silly, mature, wise, and independent. "Naruto"… I said taking his hand, and holding it in mine. "I really like you, and truth be told I always have", "Really"? He asked me surprised. I nodded my head. "Yes". "That is really awesome because it just so turns out that I like you too, and we can maybe you know go out"? I nodded my head, and laid my face on his chest. It felt really good to be able to feel his body, and have his safe warmth against mine. He just held me, and we sat there cuddling for the rest of our date.

For the next several months Naruto would but ramen at the shop during the week, and take me on dates on the weekends. We would eat dinner, talk, bond, and cuddle. We hadn't kissed yet, and we were waiting. We both wanted every level of our relationship to be intimate, heated, and matured like a nice bottle of wine. I then started to invite him over to my house for dinner with my sister on the two days a week that she didn't have plans with Sasuke and Kakashi. Things were going better than I had ever planned that it would.

One night when Naruto was over for dinner it was movie time. This was the time where dinner had cleaned up by the efforts of everyone, and Hinata would leave; and Naruto and I would sit in the living room and watch tv. We watched a romance comedy, and at the end of the film he was supposed to go home. I had walked him to the door, and was looking into his handsome face. I leaned up on my toes, and I went to press my lips into his cheek. He moved his face, and my lips were pressed against his. I quickly jerked my face back, and shrank a little in my skin. "I am sorry", I told him feeling bad. "Why are you sorry"? he asked me. "Well, I know you wanted to wait", I told him. He smiled. "You are doing just fine hun", he told me as he grabbed me, pulled me to him, and kissed me. His lips were warm, hot, and more arousing than anything I ever remember feeling before. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. Naruto pulled away, stroked my hair, and said, "Good night my pretty precious". "Good night my handsome hero", I told closing the door as he left. I leaned against the door, and swooned. I was going to sleep good tonight.

Hinata and I were going to meet Naruto and Sasuke out at our normal spot outside of the village. We were both dressed similar. I was wearing my red velvet dress, and Hinata a black one. We got on the train, and the ride was a lot longer than I remember it being. There was Gaara just standing there watching us, and he was with another man. Gaara was with Kiba, and they were slowly getting closer and closer to us. Until they were within whispering range of us.

"Gaara I don't think we should do it like this", Kiba said giving him a wary look of caution. He started to shake his head as Gaara whispered something into Hinata's ear. "Oh Gaara you're just jealous that I chose to submit to Sasuke instead", she said with a giggle, as his face got angry red hot. "Not. You're both actually dead, and you're in the in the Between Spirit realm right now. We are soul collecters here to take you to your internal realms"! Gaara declared with anger. Everyone else that was on the train dropped their mouths to the floor with me and Hinata. It was chaos in the train from then on. There was a stop, must have been on an eternal realm. It was full of only women, and they were all wearing the dresses with braids of the twins from the Shining. Hinata just turned to face me with a flushed face of terror. "Sakura…. It's…. They're"… She chocked up.

Gaara grabbed Hinata up, and carried her out of the train. She was kicking, screaming, and seething at the mouth a little. She did not want to be there. Still Gaara took her there, and he left her there. He delivered a few other female souls there as well, and I pressed myself up to the glass to watch her freak out. I put my hand to the glass wishing that I could have at least been there with her, and helped ease her pain of having to be there. … … for eternity.

The train then started up again, and took off to a new location. Were all the realms based off our pitted fears? I was not then looking forward to whatever realm I would be stuck in. Gaara and Kiba were standing guard by me. "Hey… Kiba, is there such a thing as good realm to be you know… stuck in"? "In hell? Not really. Best chance you will have is to be a slave to Satan, and nobody really wants that", he said to me shrugging his shoulders simply. "Well how does one meet him to find this out"? "Are you seriously asking me? I don't know". Kiba had said to me giving me that look like I was some sort of freak, the same look that Sasuke once gave me when I beat him at hand to hand combat. Then the train stopped again.

This realm looked like something out of the Hell Raiser films. There were mutated people of torture, and screaming coming from all over. There were some people on the train freaking out as much as Hinata had when she arrived at her realm. Kiba and Gaara had their fair share work getting people off to that realm. Then the train was off again.

This realm looked like something out of the Insidious movies, and it quite thoroughly creeped even me out. There was no way I would ever want to be someone stuck spending eternity in there. Gaara and Kiba once again rounded everyone up, and took the souls to their destinations. Then the train was taking off, and it made about five other stops before we came to a different place.

This place looked quite a bit different from all the others. It was full of demons, spirits, animals, souls, and things off all kinds. Nothing here seemed to make any sense, and Gaara touched my arm. "This is your stop", he said to me. "The hunting grounds where you will be hunted", he told me. Me? Hunted. "No", I said fighting against him. I was powerless against him. He was still alive, and somehow still had the power to touch and move me. He took me to the exit of the train, and just threw me out.

There was something burning, and screaming going off all around me. I was full of fear, and still wasn't really sure of what was going on or what had just happened. That was when I started to hear this strange laughter, and it was very eerie. The whole place had fallen pretty damn silent for a moment as the air filled with this laugh. Then the sky cracked, and something had descended down from some place else into this realm.

I looked and found a house nearby. I have seen a few horror films, and somehow the mere idea of going inside the house just whispered of death to me. But could someone who is already really die? What happened then? Something cracked. I looked back, and then I saw something. A shadow of some kind moving in the background of the trees that were behind me and where the train had been. Was that a Freddy demon? Dear God. I began to run, running like the little adopted pink haired girl I was and am.

Turning a corner I bumped into someone. They had the trusting warm eyes of Akamaru, but were totally human. "Akamaru, is that you"? The person turned to look at me, but they did not recognize me. His eyes that were so warm, safe, and trusting suddenly turned to red rage, and he charged at me. He opened his mouth, and clawed at me. My skin scraped and I could feel pain as if I were alive. "Ah! Akamaru stop! It's me"! I kicked him in his tummy, and heard him reel back coughing. I took that time to turn and run!

I had run so much that I found myself in an entirely new area. I was on a paved road lined with modern houses. No one was outside. It was just me, and I was all alone now. I walked down the road, and kept trying to see if there were anyone inside the houses. I knocked on the doors, and rang their bells. No answer. Things were just getting more and more weird. At one house a hand flashed on the window, the glass turned burning black, and a scream crackled out. I fell backwards in fear, and held my chest where my heart was exploding. I ran back the way that I had come, but the whole area had changed. Changed like the Rose Red building changing and building itself.

There were naked trees everywhere burning. The whole place seemed to have run out of air, and the place so over heated from all the fire that surrounded me. I heard that familiar laugh echoing off in the distance. "Shit", I mumbled looking around desperately. I found a broom. In reality you cannot fly a broom, but these realms seem to be full of everything but reality where the living roam. Then I felt something hit me, and my whole body was sent flying. I hit a tree, and felt something in my soul crack like a spine. I couldn't see anything but stars for a moment.

I was being pinned up against a tree, and this man was just checking me out. I don't know why he was either. He leaned his face in and smelled the skin of my neck. Then his hands gripped my hips and held them so hard I could feel bruises forming. His lips met my neck, his hot wet mouth. I moaned, and felt my body shake under him as he held pinned and totally helpless. He flicked my mouth and groaned, "Mmm… yes. You will do just fine", in a steamy deep, seductive voice. Then, in a flash he was just gone.

I looked in a sort of hazy confusion around me. It took a few minutes before the screaming and demons came back to me. I looked around to make sure that there were no demons after me, and ran. The burning trees never seemed to end. That was when something had come out of nowhere and tackled me down to the ground. It tore my shirt open, and cut my chest, down my tummy. It went to cut open my throat as I screamed when it gave me a strange look, screamed into my face, and took off running the other way.

"Huh… Okay", since when did demons get afraid of people? I was so confused. When was that a thing? When was it ever documented that demons would run away from you scared? I mean what the hell had just happened? I was bleeding, but it didn't hurt so much this time. I picked up the remains of my tattered shirt, and hugged them.

I had been walking around looking for something. Every demon or spirit that had come to in the attempts of killing me saw something on me and ran away. It made me wonder all the more what the frick was on my that made them leave? I walked into an empty house, and went to a mirror. I had a very strange mark on my neck where that had sniffed me. Was that what everyone was running from? I kept walking around, and eventually I had grown tired. I found a house, and I passed out in the first empty bed.

When I awoke I was somewhere totally different, and it didn't even feel like the same realm. I was in this luxurious room full of other women. Among them was Ino, my former lover. She walked over to me, had me take her hand, and lead me to this really special looking room. It was fool of pools that were filled with different colored, and different scented pools. They each had a different type of accent in them too. Like one of them had a pink water, dried peach leaves, and smelled of minty fruit. One pool was purple with black rose petals, and smelled of plums and orchids. That sort of thing. Each pool had it's own unique shampoos and body washes as well, and I was growing very excited to be here. "But Ino what is the catch to all this sweet luxury"? She just pressed he finger to her lips, and left the room.

I stripped, and got into the pink pool. It was so nice and warm. I bathed in there for an hour, and then when I had stepped out a man was there to help spruce me up. It was Naruto! "OH Naruto! You're here too, oh this makes me so happy", I said to him. I told him about everything that I had been through, and he didn't reply to me. In fact he barely looked at me. "That's nice dear. We need get you into some more proper clothing", he said to me. "Naruto why won't you talk to me"? He didn't' answer me. I grabbed his shoulder, and looked at with a concerned face. "Please don't do that. I don't want either of us to get punished or banned from this realm", he hissed at me through gritted teeth with a smile on his face. He put in this lace bra and thing, and did my hair. Then lead me to another room.

This room is like a treasury. Just full of jewelry of all kinds. It shimmered, shone, and sparkled in my face. I chose a simple choker, and a slave bracelet because it felt and looked very nice on the rest of me. That was when someone else had moved me back into the main luxury room. We got to eat, work out, and just do whatever while we waited. But what were we waiting for? I didn't understand.

The doors opened up, and Hinata came into the room with a red face, and giggling happily. I rushed to her, and she just acted like she didn't know me. "Hey! You're my best friend sister! Talk to me"! "You left me"! She screamed back at me. "I didn't have a choice and you know that", I told her with a soft apologetic voice. "I am sorry", she said to me shaking her head. "This is also a pretty competitive place", she said to me kind of glaring at me. "What? I don't understand what is going on", I told her. Then I thought about what Kiba had said. "Is this some sort of Harem for Satan"? She nodded her head. "And you will never guess who Satan is", she told me with smirk on her face. "Makes Sasuke look like a little boy", she told me giggling and stripping to go to the pools.

"Sakura! You have been summoned", said Gaara being all tall, handsome, and in a leather suit. "Gaara What are you wearing"? I asked him in confusion. "Just don't ask. You don't want to know", he told me. I was willing to accept that answer and just left at that. He lead me down many pretty hallways. Then we came to a big room. "Do your best, and if he likes you he will make sure to summon you again", Gaara told me.

The two grand doors opened, and I walked into a room that looked like the King's bedroom from One Night With the King the Esther movie. Off in a corner of the room must have been Satan for I heard him speak, "Read to me". "Read to you? But from what"? "Any of the stories over there to your left", he has said to me in a very unamused tone.

I read to him a story of great romance. It had quite a lot of intrigue, and suspense like from J.D. Robb's In Death series. I only read to him two chapters from the book before he stopped me, and told me to put the book back. Then he made get in his bed, and I somehow only just now understood what was going to happen before I would return the harem.

The man that appeared before me was Itachi. He smothered me in kisses, and then chocked me a little and bound me to the bed in leather fuzzies. I could barely move, and it felt kind of good. I was a little scared too, which a bit arousing in itself. It made me wonder just what he was going to do to me. "Please be gentle…. Master? I have never done this before, ever", I admitted to him.

Itachi raised a brow at me. "A virgin? Oh how delightful", he told me. He kissed me all over my skin, and breathed on me in places I had never been touched before. I wriggled and writhed with pleasure. Gasping, moaning, and groaning in pleasure from the sensations that filled me from his glorious touches. "OH, Master… That feels so good", I told him. He then did something just made me explode with sensation. He took his face, and began to lick at my clit. Lapping at me, and eating me out. I moaned like a little virgin anime girl when she is getting raped.

"Now it is Master's turn", he said to me. "Master's turn"? I asked as he unbound me, and laid down on the bed. "I will guide you, don't you worry my pretty", he said to me with a steamy voice and happy little eyes like a purring kitten.

That was when he showed me his fat 5.8 inch cock. Hard and throbbing as he grabbed my hair, and guided my face to it. I deep throated him, and swirled my tongue around the tip of his penis as I did. I did this in a vigorous rhythm until my mouth got sore. That was when Itachi jerked up, and pulled me off the bed. He threw me up against the window, and he forced my legs a part. Pinning me with his shoulders and nipping my neck he inserted his fat cock inside of me. I cried with pain and pleasure.

He thrusted inside of me slowly. Pulling on my shoulders so that he would penetrate me deeper and deeper each time. It felt so good, and then after a little while he started to go faster, until he had me bent over the bend and went in from there. It was a new sensation, and I moaned louder. Oh God he felt so good. Then my core tightened and exploded with pleasure, and I felt myself pulsating and massaging around his hard cock.

Then he put me on my back, and curled me up underneath him. Then he went inside of me began to pound me rough and hard. His hands would clutch at me, and then I felt him tighten, his face scrunch, and his cock was pulsating and squirting inside of me. He must have finished inside of me then. And somehow I felt loved, warm, safe, and all happy inside. Itachi looked at me with this pot head high smile on his face, and he kissed my lips. It wasn't as good as kissing Naruto, but I still liked it. Then he had me escorted back to the harem.

As I was walking down the long and luxurious hallways everything around me began fade away.

"Oh my god she's awake guys"! I heard someone call out. "Sakura? Sakura can you hear me? It's Naruto", he said as I woke up in the hospital. "What happened", I asked rubbing my throbbing head. My everything hurt so bad, and I threw up. "A rain storm hit us, and then freezing hale. You got soaked, we all did. We all got sick, but you developed a weird disease, and fell asleep for six days. How are you feeling now"? Said Hinata stroking my hair. "Sick", I said before puking again.


End file.
